Todo Mundo Precisa de Alguém
by Liafrombrazil
Summary: Minha segunda fic no site. Por coincidência, Dean se machuca outra vez. Um cão negro, um bosque, um rio gelado. Alguma coisa está errada, mas a família está unida.


Disclaimer: Eles não são meus e, provavelmente, é melhor assim.

_N/A – Minha segunda fic postada e, por coincidência, aqui também o Dean se machuca, coitado. Eu escrevi esta história faz tempo, mas acho que ainda vale. É básica, mas espero que gostem._

**Todo mundo precisa de alguém**

Dean ouviu um grito desesperado atrás dele e imediatamente sentiu que algo o empurrava para frente, ao mesmo tempo em que sua pele era furada na parte posterior de seu ombro esquerdo. Não conseguiu brecar a força que o empurrou para frente, em direção ao rio gelado que ali corria. Viu ainda a espuma branca da água vindo em sua direção, rapidamente. Depois disso ele não viu mais nada.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alguns sons pouco nítidos chegaram aos seus ouvidos, devagar. Alguém devia ter deixado a TV ligada. Aos poucos, o som pareceu mais alto, alguém estava falando alguma coisa. Era uma voz de homem, parecia implorar por algo... Alguém estava preocupado com alguma coisa. Devia ser um filme bem chato, um filme de meninas, daqueles que o Sammy gostava...

Sam! Meu Deus, será que ele tinha feito algo errado? Seu irmão estava bem? Por que não conseguia enxergar nada? Ah, claro, seus olhos estavam fechados.

Dean esforçou-se para abrir os olhos, mas não conseguiu. Alguma coisa estava impedindo seus movimentos, como se alguém o tivesse prendido ou amarrado. Começava agora a perceber sensações vindas de seus outros sentidos. Primeiro o frio intenso, gelando sua carne, seus músculos e até seus ossos. Depois, a dor em algum lugar de suas costas. Não era uma dor lancinante, mas uma agonia lenta, como algo que ainda estava adormecido, mas que já começava a indicar um sofrimento prestes a chegar. Por último um gosto conhecido e nauseante em sua língua causado por alguma coisa que escorria para sua boca.

O rapaz tentou se mover novamente. Dessa vez obteve sucesso e consegui levar sua mão esquerda para o rosto, ou pelo menos quase, pois, não podendo controlá-la direito, acabou aterrissando-a na orelha. Frio! Muito frio! A mão gelada, ao bater em sua orelha ainda mais fria, a fez doer, mas havia uma substância morna ali, a mesma que escorria para sua boca. Sim, definitivamente era sangue.

- Dean? Ei, pode me ouvir?

A voz! Certamente não era a TV, pois alguém estava falando com ele e sabia seu nome. Parecia uma voz familiar. Tentou abrir os olhos mais uma vez, mas o pouco que conseguiu vislumbrar parecia ser um pano escuro e indistinto. Resolveu mudar de tática e responder:

- Q-q-queco'teceu? – Certo, falar direito também estava na lista de coisas corriqueiras que pareciam impossíveis de se fazer no momento.

- Ei, filho, abre os olhos. Consegue abrir os olhos, Dean? Vamos lá!

Pai? Graças a Deus! O que houve? Cadê o Sam? Por que está tão frio? E, ei, espera um pouco, por que você está me abraçando? Ferido ou não, essa era uma situação embaraçosa.

- Pai...q-que foi...c-c-ca'ê o ..am? – Ah, fala sério, por que ele não conseguia falar direito? Bem, seu pai era um homem muito vivido e, com certeza, saberia deduzir o que ele queria dizer. No momento o mais importante era parar de se mexer, pois a dor nas costas resolvera acordar de vez. Tentou evitar o gemido, já estava começando a sentir vergonha de não conseguir sair daquela situação, mas...

- Arghh! Droga!

- Ei, calma, cara! Tá tudo bem! Vai devagar, filho. Apenas tente abrir os olhos, okay?

- Cadê o Sam? – Ah, finalmente! Dean começou a perceber sozinho porquê o pai o estava abraçando com firmeza. Ele estava quase congelando e, provavelmente, o pai o havia coberto e envolvido nos braços para aquecê-lo novamente, afastando o perigo de uma hipotermia. Não se lembrava exatamente do que acontecera, mas parecia se lembrar de uma caçada a um cão do mau agouro, num bosque perto de Seattle, cortado por um rio. Eles estavam em pleno inverno e, apesar da ausência da neve, em Seattle inverno significa frio, péssima época para nadar num rio, a céu aberto.

- Tá tudo bem, Sam está bem. Ele já deve estar voltando, só foi queimar o corpo daquele cão dos Infernos!

- Nós...... con...se...guimos? – Dean estava ficando com sono de novo, muito sono, mas já conseguiu ordenar melhor sua fala.

- Claro que sim, mas abre os olhos de uma vez, não é a hora de tirar o seu soninho da tarde, não! – A voz de seu pai parecia estranha. Havia uma preocupação evidente nela, mas havia outra coisa também, algo que era difícil de definir... Alguma coisa estava errada. Ele fizera alguma confusão, esquecera-se de algo importante, mas não sabia bem o que.

- Dean! Abre os olhos! – Voz conhecida de comando.

Desde que eram crianças os meninos Winchester aprenderam a obedecer aquela voz. O pai nunca precisara gritar de verdade, não até que Sam atingisse a adolescência e começasse a contestar cada ordem ou fala do pai. Mas, pelo menos com Dean, nunca houve de fato a necessidade de alterar a voz, visto que o filho mais velho SEMPRE obedecia a todas as ordens de John. Como que para provar a sua lealdade, desta vez Dean conseguiu abrir os olhos, somente para encontrar os olhos preocupados de Bobby olhando-o de perto.

-Bobby!

- Ah, finalmente! Bem-vindo de volta! – A voz de Bobby mascarava a preocupação que ele mostrava no olhar. – Ei, calma! Ei, Dean, o que é isso? Para! Você vai abrir mais sua ferida, fica quieto!

- Mas que diabos..., Aaaaaa! – Apesar de sua força, e por mais que quisesse se soltar do abraço de Bobby, Dean não conseguia, não com aquela dor insuportável em suas costas e com o calor apenas começando a voltar ao seu corpo.

- Para com isso, Dean! O que que foi, você acha que eu tô aproveitando o momento, seu idiota? Eu tô salvando sua vida! – o abraço ficou ainda mais apertado.

- Como? Me agarrando na cama, debaixo do cobertor? Aaai, aaai! Sai fora, Bobby! – milagrosamente sua fala estava perfeita.

- Seu cabeça dura! Dean, para! – porém abaixou o tom de voz ao ver a dor e a vergonha nos olhos do moço – Calma, filho! Pronto! Já saí! Você quase mata a gente de susto, caindo no rio daquele jeito. Cara, você ficou desacordado por quase uma hora! A gente te tirou do rio o mais rápido possível, mas você quase não estava respirando!

Dean congelou seus movimento outra vez, enquanto o velho caçador saía devagar da cama onde estavam. Esperou o outro se levantar e tornar a envolvê-lo nas cobertas bem apertadas. Percebeu que o amigo estava mancando, parecia que tinha machucado a perna durante a caçada.

- O que houve com a sua perna? – Dean sabia que a pergunta era idiota antes mesmo de terminar de fazê-la.

- Não foi nada, torci o tornozelo. – Bobby respondeu, mas logo continuou, quando uma ideia lhe passou pela cabeça. – Quer dizer, bati numa pedra quando estava salvando seu traseiro ingrato! Duplo azar o meu, se não fosse isso eu é que iria dar um jeito no corpo do bicho antes que alguém apareça, e o Sam é que ia ter que fazer papel de bolsa de água quente!

- Não existe desculpa boa o bastante pra você vir se aninhando em mim! – pelo menos sua voz, apesar de sussurrada, não estava mais trêmula e insegura. Na verdade, o embaraço que continuava a sentir tinha mais a ver com o fato de ter confundido Bobby com John, do que com o abraço do amigo, afinal entre eles esse tipo de primeiros-socorros era muito normal.

Depois de alguns segundos, Dean, sem nem saber porquê, continuou:

- Bobby,... é... um...obrigado e ... me desculpa. Sabe, não queria ter te chutado, é que eu pensei.... eu achei que você era... sabe?... eu esqueci que ele...

Bobby já tinha entendido. A morte de John tinha sido uma das piores coisas que o rapaz à sua frente já havia enfrentado. E isso não dizia pouco! Sam sofrera também, é claro, pela saudade e pela culpa, mas tinha em Dean alguém que sempre havia feito papel de pai em sua vida. Dean não tinha mais ninguém neste papel. Seu apoio era em Sam, a quem ele precisava proteger a qualquer custo. Era daí que Dean tirava sua força.

E se ele, Bobby, pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar essa família, que era sua também, por Deus, ele faria. Ele conhecia muito bem esses rapazes, como se fossem seus próprios filhos, sabia também que o momento era desconfortável para Dean e resolveu acabar com aquilo.

- Não precisa agradecer. Só me faça um favor e da próxima vez que sair para um mergulho, não me chame!

A resposta de Dean foi cortada pela chegada de Sam à cabine abandonada onde estavam.

- Ei, cara, que bom que você acordou! Como está se sentindo? – Sam parecia imensamente aliviado ao ver o irmão acordado e quase sentado, apoiado no travesseiro.

- Ótimo! Nada melhor pra começar a semana do que um encontro com o bichinho de estimação do Demônio e um mergulho num rio congelado.

- Se o rio estivesse congelado você não conseguiria mergulhar, gênio! – Sam respondeu rapidamente. Era muito bom ver que o irmão já estava voltando ao normal.

- Sério, Dean, você está bem? A gente achou que você ia morrer. Quando aquele cão te pegou por trás e você caiu no rio... – Sam balançou a cabeça. Era por essas imagens, gravadas para sempre em sua memória, que ele não gostava nem um pouco da vida que fora imposta para eles.

- Ele tá ótimo, Sam! Já voltou com o tipo ' sou muito macho', quando viu que tava na cama comigo! – Bobby disse, piscando um olho para o irmão mais novo.

- Cara, nunca mais mencione isso pra ninguém! Ninguém, ouviu? – a expressão feroz no rosto de Dean foi substituída por uma careta de dor.

Bobby revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- Ah, sim, porque eu não vejo a hora de contar pra todo mundo que fiquei quase uma hora atracado com você! Se liga, meu, você não é meu tipo não, falta alguns acessórios e tem outros sobrando!

Sam olhava para os dois com ar divertido, mas logo se lembrou que tinha que cuidar do ferimento do irmão.

- Vamos lá, mano! Vou tirar a coberta um pouco, para fazer um curativo, tá bom?

Dean não reclamou da falta que o calor, preso sob as cobertas, fez na hora em que Sam as retirou. Também não reclamou enquanto o irmão limpava e colocava o curativo em suas costas e rosto. Por milagre, desta vez, não havia a necessidade de Sam dar pontos nos ferimentos. Resolveu tudo com antissépticos e bandagens limpas.

- Tudo pronto! Até que não estava tão ruim quanto parecia, mas você vai pegar leve por um tempo.

Sam tirou do kit alguns comprimidos de analgésico e da bolsa uma garrafa de água. Ofereceu-os para o rapaz na cama.

- Toma aqui e vê se dorme um pouco.

Dean levantou a cabeça do travesseiro, apenas o suficiente para tomar a medicação sem derramar nada. Murmurou um 'obrigado' e deitou outra vez. Com ou sem pontos, aquilo doía bastante. Estava quase dormindo quando um pensamento o fez abrir os olhos e quase se sentar outra vez.

- Eu não estava usando essa roupa, quando estávamos caçando o cão! Quem foi que tirou a minha roupa? – Que droga! A situação já estava embaraçosa o suficiente antes de ele ter se lembrado desse detalhe.

Mas para piorar, Sam e Bobby começaram a rir.

- Ora, não seja tímido, meu bem. Depois de ter dormido abraçadinho comigo, isso faz mesmo muita diferença?

Os dois continuaram a rir do outro, até que Dean, sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho, concedeu um sorriso forçado. Não que ele fosse um homem muito tímido ou envergonhado, mas... Cara, que droga!

Dean decidiu não falar mais nada, realmente não fazia diferença. As duas pessoas ali presentes, as mais importantes para ele depois que o pai morrera, haviam salvado sua vida e, por isso, ele era muito grato.

Fim


End file.
